


镜像之夏（7）

by Zoepainter



Category: Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoepainter/pseuds/Zoepainter
Relationships: Elsanna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	镜像之夏（7）

两个人都被汗水打透，她从狂乱中缓神，那火像是要燎到了她的发根，点燃了她脑神经碎如鳞片的记忆，时间已无法在使人眩晕的空气中分辨出先后顺序，重压与酸涩下颤抖的形象恍如昨日，某一年的六月，一场暴雨降临了炎热似患了疫病般的夏日，先艾莎一步带走死亡的女孩和她在喷洒了阳光与雨水的床如两只嬉戏的牝猫，只是这场游戏少了些欢笑，多了少女的呻吟，黄蝴蝶在诱人的春色中蹁跹，不比从窗台眺望到深秋的暮色更使人陶醉，她第一次与人分享了她早已过载了的孤独，她们共饮了一杯白水中的蜂蜜，共享了每天正午与午夜缠绵的钟声，平摊一次又一次艾莎沉积的噩梦。而她可笑的如同车轮般的命运再次降临，由阿伦戴尔夫妇造出的使艾莎·阿伦戴尔深陷的深渊，如履行使命般让她的拯救者把她重新推了进去，如在重演她可悲的命运。她把头埋在安娜裸露的颈窝，心似在被无数的蠹虫啃咬，爱和死亡同样让她惊慌失措。她甚至于死寂的黑暗中无法辨别自己的身份，她是谁，可能是谁，一个没有希望的人？一个想要去死的人？一个渴望爱的人？还是仅仅一条漂浮在密西西比河的木筏，可她不是在水上。这种感觉在她贴上安娜冰凉又湿润的手时达到了极限，像是一颗世纪初的巨石要从山顶滑落，她想要大哭，想要呕吐，把五脏六腑吐得一干二净，但她只能让下巴因发力而不停地颤抖，在耳边发出微弱的咯咯声。“去他妈的，去他妈的”艾莎说，声音被蒙了层遥远的多伦多的水雾“救救我吧，安娜，救救我。”

她一点一点亲吻她的脸，从眼泪到嘴角，从耳垂到肩膀，从指尖到手心，如期盼着新耶路撒冷的朝圣者。她们在梦与现实的灰色地带紧紧相拥，直到黎明降临。安娜的食指依旧保持着抚摸艾莎鼻梁的姿势。

早上她们在餐厅吃了羊角面包和咖啡，时不时会有单身男士从报纸后面偷瞄两人，一个叫做理查德想要搭讪的金发美国青年在说出第三句话时便被两人意味不明的对话弄得垂头丧气地原路返回。安娜喜欢专注地看艾莎吃饭时凸起又凹下去的腮部，看她低头时垂下的发丝，和那如产自帕罗斯岛的大理石般的近乎半透明的皮肤。“艾莎”她盯着那一双深邃如海中漩涡的眼睛，她看到了她在书房中构思了无数遍的画面，她看到了她在青春期时最不可思议的幻想，然后确信世上没比它们更温柔，更无辜，更蛊惑人心的双眼。

“它们太吵了”，她想到。

傍晚时大西部举行了人们每年盼望的狂欢节。年轻的女人们在灯火下跳起欢快的舞，壮汉们举行竞技类比赛一展雄风，人们不停地在一旁欢呼喝彩，像是无数的回音响彻安静多时的谷底。满眼热情的漂亮女郎忙着和水手调情，少男少女正趁机用更多的啤酒香烟显摆自己的成熟。她终于感受到了无时无刻不在身旁的喧闹，耳鸣被那时悠扬的手风琴代替。“我们还要继续”艾莎说，语调上扬被压了下去，她眼前有火，有舞动的人，头顶的星星可以连成一线，狂欢的褶皱被它们照的闪闪发光，好似一触即破的泡泡，不断的漂浮，上升，然后撞到了玻璃罩的边缘，于是那节日的欢快与陈旧的悲凉一起向她靠近，走进她的心里。

时隔多年，当安娜再次想起那个晚上总对那个时期的艾莎极具感染力的哀愁印象尤为深刻。四周的人全部陷入了无休无止的欢快，鸟儿和人一起唱着歌，华丽的服饰也开口说了话，但她看到了在夜间逐渐黯淡下去的脸，隔着没人能看到的一团火星。猛然，她回想起了自己在纽约无数个颠沛流离的日夜，无数个因烦躁而难以入眠的夜晚，无数个被拒的回信。这一时兴起的旅行意义何在，她看到一个个光点下一秒就变成了磷灰，芝加哥像是燃尽后的碎片一样被火车抛下，叶琳娜走了大半个世纪的人生，伊万于某一刻的顿悟，时间的针脚在此时停止，而或它根本没有停止，只是在这前后的不断迫近中重合，旅途的起点，终点，和中间的每一个点重合在一起，今年燥热的夏天和去年一样，这一刻的呼吸只是在重复上一秒。她慌乱地走到唱歌的人旁边，仔细地聆听还带有热气的歌词，用空气中律动的音符来证明她真的来到了时空迷宫的下一个路口，她真的走在了另一个地方的土地上。而那一处她无法捕捉的冷将她死死困住，那是来自最真实的、没有原因的现实的嘲弄。她再次在战栗中走了过去，她明白艾莎紧缩眉头的意义。

她来到了她身边，把她带到了没有歌声的小径，只有黑夜，只有由乌龟撑起的无尽的大地，只有无休无止的风声。就像两个被抛弃的幽灵，她们能闻到混合的野花香，干冷的泥土，清新的草，甚至于是视线尽头处的月亮。“感受我，艾莎”她说，把艾莎的右手贴在她左胸的下方，然后覆盖了她的左手。

她抓住她的手，她看向她，她看到了那仿佛在判决死刑犯的火光。黑夜开始了它在夜深时的喘息，又盖上了她们的。现实与梦境总是犯规地混淆在一起，天地被灌了整整一瓶的致幻剂。她说，为了她，她可以放弃明天，放弃夏天，放弃剩下的季节，让所有的时刻按它的规律凝聚于此。而两个黑影在深蓝色背景的衬托下完美地，融合在了一起。

TBC.


End file.
